Cinta Sejati
by naninuneno
Summary: SongFict. Kata hati Kushina tentang kisah cintanya, bukan hanya dengan Minato, tapi juga tentang Naruto.


SongFict.

Kata hati Kushina tentang kisah cintanya, bukan hanya dengan Minato, tapi juga tentang Naruto.

 _Manakala hati menggeliat mengusik renungan_

Dapatkah kau merasakannya? Naruto? Aku di sini, masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan ayahmu, Minato. Saat aku sedang dilanda rasa kesepian dan kemarahan, dia datang dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang seketika membuat pandanganku padanya berubah,

"Rambutmu sangat indah."

Dia laki-laki yang sangat baik, satu-satunya yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai rambutku. Aku sangat beruntung dicintai oleh laki-laki seperti dia.

 _Mengulang kenangan saat cinta menemui cinta_

Kami hidup bahagia, Naruto. Sangat bahagia. Bahkan tambah bahagia ketika hari itu tiba. Hari di mana Kyuubi terlepas dan menghancurkan desa, saat aku dan ayahmu berjuang menyelamatkan desa, dan saat ayahmu menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu. Kau mungkin bertanya, 'apanya yang membahagiakan dari kejadian-kejadian di hari itu?'

Memang kejadian-kejadian di hari itu sebagian besar tidak menyenangkan, tapi ada satu kejadian yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Tentu saja hari itu membahagiakan, tidak hanya untukku, tapi juga untuk Minato, karena hari itu adalah hari pertama kami bertemu denganmu, hari pertama kami melihatmu.

Meskipun hari itu juga merupakan hari terakhir kami di dunia ini, kami tetap bahagia, karena hari itu..., adalah hari kelahiranmu.

 _Suara sang malam dan siang seakan berlagu_

 _Dapat aku dengar rindumu memanggil namaku_

Aku di sini, Naruto. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Saat kau merasa sendirian di siang hari, saat penduduk desa mengucilkan dan membencimu. Saat kau kedinginan di malam hari, meringkuk sendirian di sudut kamarmu. Aku bisa mendengarnya ... sangat jelas ... dengan diiringi rasa rindu yang teramat dalam, kau menyebutku dalam bisikmu ... "Kaa-chan...,"

 _Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_

 _Ku tunggu kau di keabadian_

Aku memang tidak benar-benar ada di sisimu, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan makanan untukmu, tidak bisa memarahimu, tidak bisa menasehatimu, tidak bisa merawatmu. Aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan untukmu.

 _Aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu_

 _Kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku_

Namun, kalau kau mau sejenak berdiam diri, Naruto, merenung, kau akan tahu, kalau aku selalu ada di dekatmu, di hatimu. Seperti kau yang juga tidak pernah lepas dari hatiku, kita tidak pernah jauh.

 _Sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu_

Andai saja kau bisa mendengarnya..., haha lebih baik tidak, karena kurasa telingamu akan pengang. Namun, andai..., andai saja kau bisa mendengarku, Naruto. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, aku selalu meneriakkannya, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.

 _Terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita_

Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melahirkanmu, Naruto. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih karena diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjadi ibu dari seorang anak yang sangat hebat.

Yang kusesali mungkin hanya fakta bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa secara langsung melihatmu tumbuh dan merawatmu, tapi selain itu ... aku sangat bersyukur, selalu bersyukur, karena dalam hidupku yang singkat, aku dipertemukan dengan ayahmu dan kau.

 _Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_

 _Ku tunggu kau di keabadian_

Naruto, aku masih menunggumu ... bersama ayahmu, hingga tiba saatnya kau akan bergabung bersama kami, saat kita akan berkumpul kembali dan berbahagia, tanpa adanya gangguan yang akan memisahkan kita.

 _Cinta kita melukiskan sejarah_

Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku dan ayahmu sangat terkenal. Hampir semua shinobi mengetahui nama kami. Dan kini ... mereka semua juga mengenal dirimu. Pahlawan perang shinobi keempat, Ya Tuhan, kami sangat bangga padamu.

Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang ... mereka tidak hanya mengenal masing-masing dari kita, mereka tidak hanya mengenal Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, atau Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka mengenal kita. Maksudku, kita bertiga sebagai satu kesatuan.

 _Menggelarkan cerita penuh suka cita_

 _Sehingga siapa pun insan Tuhan_

 _Pasti tahu..._

Mereka mengetahui kisah kita, Naruto. Mereka menceritakannya kepada satu yang lainnya. Mereka mengisahkan kembali kisah kita, kisah cinta kita, bukan hanya tentangku dan ayahmu, tapi tentang kita bertiga, kisah cinta kita bertiga.

Dan ketika mereka mendengar kisah kita, mereka akan menampilkan raut wajah haru yang sama, mereka akan menangis terharu, tapi mereka akan menghapus air mata mereka dan tersenyum bahagia seraya berkata...,

 _cinta kita sejati_

.

.

.

Yosh. Agak aneh sepertinya, ya. Wkwk. Ini ditulis udah lama banget. Waktu itu pas Nana abis nonton Habibie&Ainun di TV, dan ... nggak tau kenapa langsung kepikiran bikin ini pas denger soundtrack-nya.

Maaf kalau abal. Hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada di pikiran. Lumayan lah, ya. Meski begitu, kalau ada yang mau review, Nana akan sangat berterima kasih


End file.
